1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for testing an electrical component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices for testing electrical components, such as, for example, of a control system for a motor vehicle or an automation device, are known from the conventional art and have highly different designs and are used primarily in applied research, industrial development, and in other areas of application, particularly in the fields of mechatronics, automotive applications, in air and space technology, in systems and process engineering, and other technical fields in which process control tasks must be solved in the broadest sense. In this respect, a control system in this context is understood to be a technical device that can be used essentially for the tasks of measuring, control, and/or regulation. In the broadest sense, this generally relates to an electrical, preferably program-controllable system, which is typically called a “control device,” particularly in the field of automotive applications. In this respect, a control system is limited not only to the system-theoretical definition of control, but is typically also used for implementation of controls.
Devices of this type known from the conventional art for testing a control system frequently can have a simulation device for generating, measuring, and/or analyzing a simulation signal, a testing unit for connecting the control system, and a connecting device, for example, a busbar or a bus system. Busbars are known from the conventional art, which have an electrical conductor, which is separated from another electrical conductor by an insulator, for example, an insulating plastic and/or a air gap. In this regard, the busbar can be a component of a printed circuit board, whereby a printed electrical trace of the printed circuit board, on the one hand, is surrounded in part by plastic and, on the other, is isolated from other electrical conductors in part by an air gap.
A disadvantage in such devices is that the parasitic property of the busbar or of the bus system interferes with and/or changes the simulation signals. In other words, the parasitic property of the busbar or the bus system brings about a corruption of the simulation, therefore ultimately a faulty control system test. The test results can be corrupted in this respect and lead to incorrect results.